Black Wonderland
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen walker find himself in a world were the people he knows aren't really the same.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own D. Gray Man or Alice In Wonderland

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1: Alice is a boy?

I awoke sitting under the shade of a big oak tree on a sunny morning. A book I never seen before was open on my lap to page 1. The Title of the book was called Alice in wonderland, curious I turn to the next page.

"I'm Late! I'M LATE!" Reever shouted as he pass me, I tilt my head as I realize there were rabbit ears on his head. I watch as Reever run into some huge bush. Then he came back toward me.

"Why aren't you following me!" Reever shouted .

"Reever I don't know what going on." I said trying to calm him down.

"I'm the White Rabbit, Alice always follows the White Rabbit."

"Your not a white rabbit or even a rabbit." I responded.

Reever look at me like I was strange. "Your a boy, and you are making fun of me because I refuse to be bleach, and of course I'm a rabbit don't you see my ears."

Was this suppose to be a joke. Getting up I began to walk away from Reever.

"Oh no you don't!" Reever called. All of a sudden I trip and then I began to be drag across the wet green grass. Looking back at Reever I saw he held a rope that was tied to my leg.

"Hey let me go." I call trying to catch my bearing but then I was drag into a bunch of bush were sticks and leave hit me ever were.

I though ever thing would be ok once the bushes were gone. But instead Reever drag me further until he stop at a huge rabbit hole.

"I'm late." Reever said before jumping in and dragging me in with him.

After a hellish time falling, I found myself in a room with checker board tiles, a table with a bottle on it and no doors. Reever had also disappear.

Looking closer at the bottle there was a note. It read: Drink me. So picking up the bottle I toke a sip, and all of a sudden I shrunk to about were I was only 6 inches tall with no cloths.

What the heck was going on. Looking around I saw several doors, I then walk up to all of them and tried to open each and everyone of them. They were all lock.

I began to look around the now huge room, when I spotted a piece of cake under the table. Walking towards it, I pick up the note that was next to it read: 1. Look up. I look up spotting a key handle hanging at the edge of the table. I swear that wasn't there before.

Looking back at the note that had more on it. It read: 2. Eat me. I stare at the cake; knowing that if I didn't eat the cake I could be stuck here for a long time. So I toke a corner pieces of the small cake and stuff it in my mouth.

I began to grow, I back out from under the table right before my head could hit it. When I had finish growing I was bigger then the room, were I had to curl over instead of standing straight.

I quickly slide the key onto the floor, and drank a little more then a sip of the bottle. I shrunk again back to the 6 inch height.

Going over to my clothes I rip a bottom piece of my pant and wrap it around my waist, making it look like I was wearing a towel. Grabbing the key I put it over my shoulder as if it was as light as a feather. Then I walk to each door trying to open it.

None of them open, but the last door I tried click when I put the key in and turn it. An So as my last resort I kick the door open. And it happily swung open.

Walking out of the room I found myself in an oversize forest with bright colors and standing before me was Jasdevi, I was so shock to see them I didn't react.

"What Alice is a boy. Boooo… but whatever." The twin said coming towards me. "I'm Tweedle Dee, and this is my brother Tweedle Dum." Devit said.

"Now let go see the Caterpillar; I hate the Caterpillar… always giving Jasdevi debt!" Jasdero said while Jasdevi wrap there arms in both mines. And then they began to skip dragging me along with them.

Jasdevi both laugh loudly, but then was silent. "Did you here that." Jasdevi said. "It sound like a Bandersnatch." the continue on.

All of a sudden a huge Timcanpy came at us snapping his teeth. Jasdevi let me go and began running away. I follow them, once Tim tried to bit at me. I realize there was know reasoning with the people here, that look so similar to people I know.

"NO! Alice you have to stay." Jasdevi said pushing on my face as I caught up with them. They were trying to get me killed.

All of sudden Jasdevi trip, and I jump over them continue on running not looking back.

I was lost somewhere; I didn't even know were I was. All I knew was I had to find this Caterpillar if that even make senses.

I walk pass a bunch of noise flower and before I enter a forest I stop at post with 5 sign on them. That read;

1. Point to the left: this is the way

2. Point to the right : this is the way

3. Point down: go this way and die

4: Point north: find what you are looking for

5. Point up: Ask the Cheshire Cat

I look up finding Road with cat ears and tail sitting on a tree branch starring down at me. "Wow Alice you look cuter." Road said jumping down and hugging me around the neck. "Now ask away." she said smiling.

"Why do you guys keep calling me Alice?" I ask, Road then look at me like I was the weird one like Reever did.

"Because you are Alice… and aren't you looking for the Caterpillar." Road amused.

"Yes I guess." I said as Road float back up to the tree branch.

"Then follow me." Road said disappearing from branch to branch leaving a trail of purplish smoke I climb after her and jump from branch to branch.

"Were are we…" I was cut off when I fell from the tree, landing on my face.

"Cheshire who is this dirty boy." I heard a familiar voice said, girls then giggled. Looking up Cross sat in front of me with his legs cross, girls crowded each of his arms, and a cigarette was in his mouth.

"This is Alice." Road said Appearing next to me, floating like she was laying down.

"Alice, that a dirty boy cat." Cross said, he was really pissing me off. "I don't talk to dirty boys, defiantly ones that claim there Alice."

"I never said I was Alice, I just want get out this hell whole." I said.

"Umm… Here a gift boy." Cross said giving me a box. I open it, regretting it as well. A bunch of unpaid receipts pop out. "You should pay that quickly boy, people in wonderland don't take nicely to people with debt." I ran at Cross no longer controlling my anger, but he dodge and the girls in his arms giggle. "Well you dirty boy I best be going." Cross said disappearing with the girls.

"Well that didn't go as plan, but if the Caterpillar didn't help lets go to the Mad Hater." Road said sitting criss cross, while she float upside down.

"And were is he?" I ask.

"Well… I don't remember." Road said putting her hands to her face as her tail wag. Then she disappear.

It was an hour later when I finally realize she wasn't coming back. So I stomp back into the forest.

I was about 5 minutes in when I realized how lost I was, I did not remember the forest being this big when I was following Road.

When I heard someone crying I decide to follow the noise hoping it led me to a person who could held me. Cries seem to get louder as I continue to follow it but I didn't see anyone.

But when I look up, a pair of feet were in my face walking backwards so I could see were the feet connect to.

I saw Miranda with dog ears and a tail hanging herself. Little whimper coming out of her mouth as she suffocate.

"Crown Clown." I whisper, then cut the rope above the Miranda head and caught her with my right arm. When air fill her lungs she began to sob in my arms.

"Miranda why were trying to kill yourself?" I asked looking at the girl with dog ears in my arms.

"I'm the Useless Puppy, and the King of Heart said he didn't need useless things in his world." Miranda sob.

Remembering how Miranda brain works, it wouldn't be shocking if she tried to kill herself if someone said something so mean. "Miranda your not useless, if you like you can even help me." I said.

Miranda nodded her head, her spirit lifting. "I'm not such a useless puppy; I'll held you." Miranda said with a smile on her face that shine threw her tears.

"Well do you know were the Mad Hater is?" I ask; Miranda face drop.

"Yes I know were the mad hater is." Miranda whimper. "Um… just follow me." Miranda seem scared as she walk away from me. She glance behind once waving her hand for me to follow. And I did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If you like the story please review and fav.

I didn't know if I should make this into a crossover since it base on more then 1 movie. Plus it might not going to be exacted at all.

Thanks for readingJ.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls rule

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man

Chapter 2: Girls rule

"_Help! Help!_" A crane yelled while running threw the forest. I had to tilt my head and blink a few times to make sure what I was seeing was real. "Help!" The crane continue yelling but it had spotted us, and now was heading our way.

Miranda began to become nerves once again. "Robbers are attacking my nest! HELP!" The crane taller then I said running around me.

"Ok, I'll help." I said trying to calm down the bird.

"Follow me!" the bird said shooting off in one direction. I had to run at full speed just to keep the bird insight. Miranda ran beside me, shockingly keeping up.

We were out of the forest in no time. Standing at the edge of a lake, that I almost fell in. I held onto Miranda dress; if I hadn't grab her she would have fell in.

"Hurry!" the bird shouted. And rush to catch up with it. Following the bird I look up head spotting Timothy and Daisya trying to carry a huge golden egg that was larger then them both.

"That Mine!" The crane yelled.

I shot forward and hit both the idiots in the head. And pick up the large eye. 'Thank you so much sir." The bird said changing it attitude quickly. "You can just put my egg back in my nest." the Crane said in a sing song voice, while it dance toward a very large nest.

I then place the egg inside the nest and watch the crane scramble up it and then sit on top of the large egg. When I look back at the robbers they were gone. "Thank You!" The crane said clapping it wings.

"Ummm… do you know a quick way to the mad hatter?" I ask the crane, and it look back at me like I was crazy.

"Fastest way is cross the lake, over big hill, and then you there." the crane said stretching it neck down toward me. "Since you save my me, I'll carry you there, but I can only take one of you." the Crane said giving me a piercing glare.

'I'll stay and watch the egg." Miranda announced.

"Ok then." the bird said taking out a white cloth behind it back. "I use this to deliver the babies, so hopeful it can hold you." the crane said wrapping me with the cloth. The next thing I knew I was in the air, looking down at Miranda who was waving up.

The crane flew higher and faster and before I knew it I no longer could see Miranda. As we flew I notice that lake was huge, and big hill was a hill with big hill spell on it; and you would only notice this if you were flying. And a colorful house came into view, I guess it was the mad hater house.

I theh realize the house was coming closer at an alarming rate; it was then that I realize that the bird drop me.

When I hit something soft, I relax a little. Closing my eyes I toke a deep breath in. Opening my eyes I saw a large rabbit. Meaning a Lavi with rabbit ears.

"Yo, Hatter look what just drop in my jam." Lavi said, lifting me up by the head with 2 fingers. Then showing me to the Millenium Earl. "Look Hatter it Alice."

"That not Alice Idiot Hare." The Earl said hitting Lavi with the back of his umbrella.

"It is Alice!" Lavi said throwing a tea cup at the earl.

I then watch for 5 long minutes Lavi and the Earl argue about who I was. "Shut up both of you, I'm not Alice, I just want to go home." I said, holding my cloth that sat around my waist up. I was now cover in food from there stupid food fight.

"Oh Alice all you had to do was ask." the Earl said Laying himself across the long table that was once fill with food. Now he thinks I'm Alice, I bit my lip holding in my anger. "If you looking for a way home then we must see the Red Queen." The Earl said Like he just came up with this. Lavi nodded his head in agreement.

I really didn't want to meet another strange person. "DORMOUSE!" Lavi and The Earl yelled. And then they both turn there attention towards me. "Well Alice you can't stay that size forever." the Earl said wearing bigger glass that appear out of no were. Then he bent down after he got off the table, to the ground and pick up a small piece of cake. "Eat and you'll grow taller, but only a little bit so you won't grow to tall." The Earl said holding the piece of cake on his finger towards me.

Lavi had finally put me down, so the Earl could have me eat the cake. I didn't want to do it, but I nibble a piece of cake off the Earl finger anyway. In a instant I was back to my normal height, but also naked. I grab the table cloth and wrap it around myself.\

"Hmm… your still short." I want to punch the Earl, but I just bit me tongue again.

"Dormouse!" Lavi call.

"WHAT!" Foe yelled appearing from the house that stood a few yards away from the table. She had mouse ears and a tail.

"We need clothing to go visit the male hating Queen." Lavi said. All of a sudden Foe was throwing dress and wigs at us. "Thank you!" Lavi yelled as Foe slam the house door.

"Here you go Alice." The Earl said handing me one of the many dress and a blond wig.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I said trying to back away from him.

"But if you don't wear a dress the Queen will know you are a boy, and before you can even speak with him. He'll have your chop off… but don't worry this Alice outfit." Earl said. I grad the blue dress that came with a white apron , and strip black and whit shocks. Put them on quickly. "Ho, here some shorts you can were under the dress." the Earl said handing, I grab them and put them on. As well as the shoes he gave me, and the blond wig.

Once I was done, I look up and almost die. The Earl and Lavi wore dress, with heels, and there face was cover in make up. "I'm ready." Lavi said in a failed for a female voice.

"Well then Let go." Earl said a equal failed female voice. But then both Lavi and the Earl lock there arms in mine. Earl open his umbrella and we began to float away. "To the red castle we go." The Earl shouted.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

And sorry I can not think of any way to buried your confusing Saturnspaz


End file.
